La Triade
by Poehina
Summary: Alpha de sang, elle a été formée toute sa vie à prendre cette place. Mais rien des entraînements qu'elle avait subi, ni de se qu'elle avait vécu, ne l'avais préparé à ça...
1. Préambule

_Bon voilà, après avoir lu pas mal de fanfic sur les Quileutes je me lance…_

_Il me semble que ce sujet n'a pas été vraiment traité, si c'est le cas, j'espère aborder le sujet de manière différente._

_Pour les fans de Yaoi, je suis désolé mais le couple n'est pas un Paul/Seth mais bien un Paul/OC et Seth/Oc._

_L'histoire se passe après la naissance de Nessie, toute fois, la meute est toujours unie et Jake ne s'est pas imprégné de Nessie mais de Leah._

_**Disclamier** : Bien évidement rien ne m'appartient tout appartient à . Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Une journée normal, cela aurait du être une « putain » de journée normale ! Voilà, ce que se répétait Sybil en faisant les cent pats. Mais la réalité était bien là, elle n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour la voir. Cette foutue réalité qui faisait qu'on allait le cuir à la broche d'ici quelques minutes, quelques heures peut être, avec un peu de chance. Non, il ne fallait pas rêver, c'était de la Triade dont on parlait bon sang ! Une demi-heure voilà ce qui lui restait, tout au plus, avant l'apocalypse ! Et dire que c'était sa toute première mission.

Quelques heures plutôt…

Sybil avait cru halluciné quand Jess' lui avait annoncé la veille. Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, c'est pour dire. Elle, Sybil, Oméga de la 3ème génération, allait effectuer une mission de reconnaissance de terrain. Alors oui, des missions de reconnaissance, elle en avait effectué des dizaines mais celle là était différente. Elle était différente parce que c'est elle qui allait diriger la mission ! Pas une Oméga de la 2ème génération, non ? Elle, Sybil.

C'est donc avec une impression de voler qu'elle était descendue ce matin là. La Triade discutait accoudé au plan de travail autour de leur café matinal. Les jumelles faisaient du coloriage sur la table basse du salon, ayant surement déjeunées les premières. Manon et Judith discutait tranquillement encore en pyjama en tartinant leur pancakes. Ils manquaient les Omégas de la 2ème génération. Elles étaient parties vers le nord en mission. Sybil s'installa à la petite table et se servit quelques pancakes.

Sybil jeta un coup d'œil à la Triade. Celle-ci étant composé de Cassandra mais elles l'appelaient toutes Cassy, qui est leur Alpha, de Jessica et de Faith ses Bêtas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on les appelle la Triade. Car elles ont le même rang et dirige leur meute avec Cassy. Elle était justement entrain d'examiner des maisons que lui proposait Jessica. Chacune des Bêtas donnaient ses impressions à leur Alpha qui les écoutait avec attention. Elle semblait assimiler les informations afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tous ça.

Une nouvelle maison. Voilà, la raison pour laquelle les Omégas de la 2ème génération étaient parties vers le Nord. Pourquoi, elle allait, d'ici peu, diriger sa première mission de reconnaissance. Lorsque Cassy avait fait quitter à la meute leur terre d'origine : l'Alaska. Leur meute est devenue une meute nomade. Elles avaient d'abords rejoint le Canada pour installer à Prince George, les anciens et celles qui souhaitaient quitter le mode de vie lupin. Ensuite, ce ne fut qu'une suite de ville et de forêt. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient 12 louves, dont la Triade, à vouloir garder le mode de vie de leur ancêtre. Mais trouver un endroit où élever 9 louves et les former au combat étaient quelques choses d'assez dur. Pourtant, elles s'étaient toutes habituées à cette vie qui était désormais la leur. Elles s'installaient dans un endroit assez calme, entouré d'une imposante végétation et y restaient aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Cette petite maison n'étaient qu'un transite d'ailleurs elles ne tenaient pas toutes dedans.

« Sybil ? dit une voix rieuse.

_ Quoi ? demande-t-elle d'une voix songeuse en se tournant vers Judith.

_ Ca doit faire 5 bonnes minutes que tu fixes la Triade se moque Judith avec son sourire farceur. Tu es amoureuse ?

_ C'est cela, toujours aussi drôle, lui répondit Sybil en haussant un sourcil. Je repensais juste à notre mode vie.

_ Tu pense trop, lui lança Judith en mordant à pleine dans un pancakes. »

Manon pouffa, ayant suivit l'échanges entre les 2 louves et retourna à la lecture de son magazine people. Quand à Sybil, elle secoua la tête devant l'attitude de Judith et reporta son attention sur la Triade.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que leur Alpha la regardait, de son éternel regard bienveillant alors que ces Bêtas se disputaient sur la taille d'un jardin. Sybil se mit alors à penser en détaillant leur Alpha que celle-ci étaient vraiment magnifique. Bien qu'elle est le type amérindien et un corps assez musclé dut à leur condition, Cassy avait quelques choses en plus. Ce quelque chose elle le tenait de sa mère : ses yeux de biches et une grâce naturelle. Elle aurait aimé être comme elle : Cassy étaient aussi belle que forte. Oui, elle est décidemment son modèle et bientôt elle deviendrait comme elle. Après tout, c'est elle qu'on avait choisit pour diriger cette mission.

« _ Eh, les prospects amenés vous ! Cria une voix forte. »

D'un même mouvement, les 3 jeunes filles encore à table se levèrent pour rejoindre leur Bêta. Faith était celle qui ne fallait surtout pas faire attendre. Ces colères la précédaient au sein de la meute et pour être honnête, Sybil en avait un peu peur. Bon d'accord, beaucoup !

Les prospects est le nom que leur meute donne aux jeunes loups qui sont en âge de se transformer et d'effectuer des missions mais qui n'ont pas l'expérience nécessaire pour participer aux combats. Sybil avait entendu dire par les Omégas que c'est une appellation du monde des Bikers mais comme un de leur guerrier en avait été un, ils l'avaient gardé. Et honnêtement, c'était plus simple de les appeler les prospects que les Omégas de la 3ème génération. C'était simple est rapide, il y a : leur Alpha et ses 2 Bêtas, les Omégas (qui sont les louves combattante), les prospects (c'est-à-dire celle qui était encore en « formation ») et les louveteaux (les jumelles qui sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour participer aux missions de la meute).

« _ Les filles, vous allez effectuer une mission de reconnaissance banal. Donc pas d'imprudence, vous suivez le protocole habituel et tout ira bien, les rassura Cassy d'une voix bienveillante. Sybil, Jess' a dut te dire hier que c'est toi qui mènera la section, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. »

Sybil répondit d'un hochement de tête sans pouvoir décrocher un mot, sous les rires mesquin des ses compagnes de section. Ce n'était un secret pour personnes que Sybil idolâtrait Cassy, au point de se comporter parfois comme une fan qui rencontre son idole.

« _ Bien, lui répondit Cassy avec un sourire. Jess', je compte sur toi pour leur rappelé les règles d'usages et Faith les détails sur la mission. Moi, il faut que j'amène les jumelles à leur rendez-vous, dit-elle en saisissant rapidement un sac. »

Sybil la regarda saisir gentiment les mains des jumelles, avant d'en prendre une dans ses bras et de tenir la main de l'autre, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Mais elle se fit reprendre violement par Faith. Les 2 Bêtas suivirent les instructions de leur Alpha, leur rappelant missions et consignes.

Elles purent enfin quitter la maison après que Jessica leur est répétée une millième fois le protocole à suivre si elles étaient confrontées à une urgence. Elles se dirigèrent vers le petits bois à l'arrière de la maison. Alors que Manon et Judith chahutait gentiment, Sybil se remémorait chaque geste de ses entraînements. C'était sa première mission, il ne faillait pas qu'elle manque sa chance de peut être pouvoir prétendre à l'entraînement des Omégas. Elles se transformèrent rapidement et formèrent la formation habituel des sections, c'est-à-dire en « v » retourné.

« _ Franchement Sybil, tu t'angoisse pour rien pensa Judith avec lassitude.

_ Ouai, c'est juste une mission de routine, répondit Manon avec nonchalance. »

Peut être. Mais si elles effectuaient comme il fallait cette mission, sans bavure, peut être qu'elles effectueraient des missions d'attaques. Cassy, elle, on ne l'avait pas testée. Elle est née pour être louve. Elle avait pu voir, grâce à ses sœurs, ses combats et c'est vraiment une combattante redoutable. Elle est vraiment….

« _ Génial. Oui, on sait ! dit Judith d'un ton las. Nous aussi, on adore Cassy et je suis bien contente que se soit-elle l'Alpha et pas « El Comandotor Faith ». Mais change de disque, parce que si je passe toute la mission à t'entendre chanter ses louanges, je vais devenir folle ! cria-t-elle avec un désespoir sur joué. »

Voilà, le GROS désavantage de leur condition : la conscience collective. Cette conscience qui fait que d'un coup toutes les pensées sont en libre service. Tous vos états d'âmes étalés comme ça, aux yeux de toute la meute. Ça craint ! En revanche, les louves les plus ancienne arrivaient à bloquer leur pensée. Cassy, par exemple, bloque totalement ses pensées. Elle avait même entendu certaines des omégas dire que les membres de la Triade communiquaient entre elles sans qu'elles ne les entendent. Les Omégas, elles, arrivaient à garder certaines pensées sous silence.

« _ Ouai, enfin sauf quand Judy revient de soirée parce que là on a le droit à la totale ! Rigola Judith. »

C'est vrai. Sybil avait beau n'avoir que 16 ans, grâce à Judy, elle est à présent en mesure de vous racontez en détails comment on danse une lap dance avec une barre à striptease. Cette pensée fient rire ses 2 sœurs.

Puis elles se concentrèrent un peu plus, elles venait de passer la frontière américaine et entraient dans l'Etat de Washington. Des arbres, encore des arbres, toujours des arbres…

« _ C'est un peu le principe d'une forêt rigola Judith. »

Pour toute réponse Sybil répondit par un grognement. Tandis que Manon rigola doucement enfin vu sa condition animal actuelle, cela ressemblait plus à des jappements de chiot. A cette pensée ce fut autour de Judith de « rire ». Sybil pensait que Manon allait l'attaquer, mais s'est tout autre chose qu'elle vit dans sa tête.

Une odeur délicieuse lui montait au narine, une odeur de caramel chaud. Cette odeur l'enivrait, il fallait absolument quelle s'approche de cette odeur.

« _ Manon ! Non ! cria soudainement Sybil comprenant les intentions de sa sœur.

_ Eh Manon ne déconne pas ! Moi aussi j'ai faim m'enfin ce n'est pas une raison… tenta de la raisonner Judith. »

Mais c'était trop tard, elles virent avec stupeur, Manon quitté la formation pour prendre vers l'Est. Malgré leur hurlement, grognement et vision d'horrible conséquence, Manon ne les écoutaient pas. Elle était comme possédée, obsédée par cette odeur de caramel chaud.

Judith et Sybil voyaient leur sœur courir sans faire attention aux habitations, routes sur son passage. Non, elles suivaient cette odeur de caramel chaud. C'est donc la peur au ventre que les 2 louves s'élancèrent à sa suite.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle le sentait, il était tout prêt. Car elle le sentait à présent, cette odeur appartenait à un jeune homme. Une célébrité ? Peut être. Seule quelqu'un de célèbre pouvait la captiver autant.

« _ MANON ! ATTEND, ARRETTE TOI ! Hurlait Judith dans sa tête.

_ Mais tu vas t'arrêter bon sang ! C'est dangereux ! MANON ! L'appelait Sybil sans relâche. »

Mais elle s'en fichait, car il était là. Il était magnifique, debout au bord de cette falaise. Elle sortie de l'ombre des arbres et se retrouva sur ses 2 pieds sans s'en rendre compte. Manon s'approchait de lui lentement, en la voyant faire le jeune lui sourit. Son sourire est la plus belle chose qu'elle est vue, plus que celui de son chanteur préféré : Justin Bieber. Elle lui sourit en retour se rapprochant toujours de lui.

« _ Je m'appelle Manon, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Seth, lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main. »

Sybil n'en revenait pas. Manon s'était transformé en présence d'humain, elle l'avait vue à travers ses pensées avant que le désastre n'arrive.

« _ Des humains à moitié à poil ! Se sentis obligé de rajouter Judith. »

C'est vrai. Et maintenant, elles les voyaient devant elle. Un groupe de jeune homme, 4 en tout, entre la vingtaine et 16 ans, étaient debout derrière l'adolescent pour qui Manon avait brisé toutes les règles. Et en effet, ils ne portaient que des shorts et étaient torse nul malgré le vent qui frappait la falaise. Mais au vue de leur odeur ils sont comme elle. Une frayeur parcourra l'échine de Sybil. Des loups, elle n'était pas entraîner pour ça ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire ! Pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Pendant ce temps, Judith était sorti également de la forêt et Sybil la suivit instinctivement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais celle-ci se transforma également sous le regard septique des loups.

« _ Euh… Salut, lança Judith incertaine elle-même de ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Bonjour, lui répondit le plus vieux d'entre eux.

Surement l'Alpha, pensa-t-elle également.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda l'Alpha.

_ Judith, ma sœur Manon en désignant celle qui était dans les bras de l'un des leur à présent. Et notre chef de mission du jour, Sybil en montrant la louve en retrait derrière elle.

_ Je suis Sam et voici mes frères : Paul, en désignant celui qui était le plus prés de lui.

Bêta, pensèrent en même temps Judith et Sybil.

_ Jared, dit-il en désignant un autre vers sa gauche, un peu moins grand que les deux premiers. Jacob, celui-ci semblait ailleurs fixant un point vers la mer et Seth, qui tenait enlaçait à présent Manon. »

Sam allait leur demander ce qu'elles faisaient là, mais il fut interrompu par un jappement de douleur. En effet, Manon s'était aplatie sur le sol ses oreilles baissé en signe de soumission. Jessica venait de se rendre compte de l'horreur de la situation des jeunes louves.

« _ Elles savent ? demanda Judith, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, en se tournant vers Sybil toujours au sol.

Celle-ci lui répondit seulement en levant ses yeux lupin vers elle.

_ Qui ? demanda Sam légèrement inquiet de la tournure que prenant les choses.

_ La Triade, répondit Judith en fixant toujours Sybil.

_ C'est quoi la Triade ? Un gang de mafieuse ? demanda en rigolant Jared.

_ La Triade s'est le surnoms qu'on a donné aux louves les plus puissante de notre meute répondit en souriant Manon, toujours dans les bras de Seth.

_ Et alors, elles vont venir nous mettre la fessé dit Paul d'un ton arrogant.

_ Tu ne devrais pas les sous-estimer, lui répondit d'un ton sérieux Manon.

Et en les survolant du regard, Sam se rendit compte que les 3 louves s'étaient braquer au paroles de Paul. Elle le regardait avec colère, qui que soient ses filles, ces 3 jeunes louves les respectent énormément.

Sybil prit finalement forme humaine sous leur yeux et encore une fois, contrairement à eux. Ses louves, lorsqu'elles se transformaient gardaient leur vêtement.

« _ Je vous demanderai de patienter, notre Alpha ne va pas tarder à arriver, leur dit Sybil un peu stressée.

_ Tu leur a dit de venir ? lui demanda Manon avec stupeur.

_ Vue la situation, j'était obligé de prévenir une Bêta. Lui répondit-elle comme si c'était évidement.

A ces mots, Manon se mit à trembler surprenant les loups. Ces louves étaient-elle si terrifiante que ça ? Sybil sembla capter son inquiétude.

_ Rassure-toi, elle surveille les louveteaux, la rassura-t-elle. »

Manon se détendit alors, tandis que Judith se retransforma en louve. A la grande surprise de la meute quileute, ses vêtements n'explosèrent pas au moment de la transformation, il se fondait dans leur fourrure. Intéressant pensa Sam. Alors que Judith restait prête à parer toutes éventualités, Sybil se mit à faires les cents pas, en fixant de temps à autres Manon et Seth, qui faisait connaissance, sans aucune considération pour ce qui les entourait.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_« _ MANON ! ATTEND, ARRETTE TOI ! Hurlait Judith dans sa tête. _

__ Mais tu vas t'arrêter bon sang ! C'est dangereux ! MANON ! L'appelait Sybil sans relâche. »_

Cassy se repassait se passage en boucle dans sa tête, alors qu'elle courait à travers la végétation. Elle essayait de comprendre, ce qui avait pu clocher. Qu'elle erreur avait-elle commise ? Etait-elle encore trop jeune pour effectuer des missions sans Oméga ? Avait-elle mal fait son travail de renseignement avant de les envoyer ?

« _ Cass', arrête de te torturer. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Lui lança Jessica pour interrompre l'auto flagellation de son Alpha.

Cass' repoussa la pensée de sa Bêta d'un grognement et repris le file de ses questions.

_ Ecoute, reprit la Bêta, tu n'y es pour rien OK ? On a suivit la procédure habituelle. Les recherches ont été faite comme on la toujours faîte et rien sur les informations que l'on a trouvé ne parlait de changeur. De plus, les petites ont effectué assez de mission de reconnaissance et suivit tous les entraînements nécessaire. Elles étaient prêtes, affirma Jessica.

_ Peut être, mais on ne les a pas entraînées à prévenir une rencontre avec d'autre changeur, lui répondit Cassy.

_ On n'a pas d'entrainement pour ça, dit simplement Jessica.

_ C'est bien là notre erreur, conclût Cassy »

Puis les pensées de Cassy se coupèrent à l'esprit de Jessica. Oui elle aussi, elle les avait sentis. La Bêta se concentra également sur la situation délicate qu'il allait se présenté à elle d'ici quelque seconde.

Il était 4 : un alpha en place, qui lui paraissait sage un Bêta, qui lui semblait très imbu de lui-même un autre, qui avait l'air d'être le comique de service un Alpha de sang, ce regard elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et enfin un gamin, un prospect, qui regarde Manon comme si ça vie en dépendait. Un attachement pensa-t-elle. A cette pensé, Jessica eut un flash d'image toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres. Mais Cassy rejeta ces pensées pour prendre forme humaine à son tour, très vite suivit par Jessica.

Dés qu'elle vit son Alpha sortir de la forêt sous sa forme humaine, Sybil se laissa de nouveau envahir par la panique. Alors que Judith tendu jusqu'à alors, retrouva un semblant de vie.

« _ Cassy, l'interpella Sybil avec angoisse. Je suis désolé, c'était ma première mission et…

_ Sybil, la coupa Cassy. Regarde-moi, lui dit-elle en obligeant la jeune louve à la regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle doucement en prononçant bien chaque syllabe.

_ Mais j'ai…, voulu répondre Sybil. Mais elle fut une fois de plus coupée par son Alpha.

_ Vous n'avez jamais été entraîné à ça. D'ailleurs, même les Omégas ne sont pas entraînés à ça, dit-elle songeuse. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'on n'a pas mise en place d'entraînement pour ce cas de figure, conclut-elle avec un sourire gêné.

_ Oh… fut tout ce que Sybil réussit à répondre.

_ Mais merci, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir améliorer les entraînements. »

Sybil regarda son Alpha avec de grands yeux, sous le choc. Elle venait de rater une mission basique en beauté et elle la remerciait ? Au début, elle pensa que son Alpha se fichait d'elle mais non. Cassy la regardait parfaitement sérieuse, son regard bienveillant et son sourire chaleureux bien présent. Sybil ne savait pas quoi répondre à son Alpha, alors celle-ci la devança.

« _ Bien maintenant que ça c'est réglé, dit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Judith et toi, vous allez retourner à la base.

Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase que Sybil se recula pour se transformer. Sybil se dirigea vers Judith pour partir.

_ Ah et pendant que vous rentrez, faîte passer un message pour moi, leur lança Cassy. Dîtes à la troupe du nord qu'elle rentre immédiatement à la base et qu'elle m'attende là-bas pour le conseil, leur demanda d'elle d'un ton très sérieux. »

Les deux louves hochèrent leur tête et se dirigèrent vers la forêt rapidement. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant Jessica :

« _ Bien joué les filles ! Leur cria Jessica en leur faisant un clin d'œil agrémenté d'un lever de pouce. »

A ces mots, les 2 louves partir comme des flèches soulagées que leur aînée ne leur aient pas passé un savon.

« _ Et bien, je suis contente que ça se finissent bien cette histoire, s'exprima Manon d'un sourire heureux. »

Cassy se tourna alors vers elle, se rappelant enfin qu'elle n'était pas vraiment seule et en présence inconnu. Elle fixa Manon d'un air froid qui lui fit perdre son sourire et se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de Seth.

« _ Je pense que tu devrais te faire oublier pour l'instant Manon, lui suggéra gentiment Jessica.

_ Trop tard, murmura Cassy en se rapprochant de Manon. »

Instinctivement, Seth se plaça devant Manon pour la protéger. Grossière erreur… pensa Jessica.

« _ Tu a beau être liée à Manon, à présent. Je te conseillerai de ne pas te mêler des affaires de ma meute, jeune chiot, luit dit-elle d'un ton froid et sec. »

Seth allait répondre, mais fut coupé par son Alpha.

« _ Ne fais pas l'enfant. Seth, recule dit Sam de sa voix d'Alpha. »

A contre cœur, Seth fut obligé de s'éloigné de son imprégné et d'un regard de Sam, Paul et Jared l'encadrèrent pour éviter tout débordement.

« _ Cassy… je…je bafouilla Manon.

_ Te rend-tu compte de ce que tu as fait au moins ? lui demanda calmement Cassy.

_ Je… Je. Je n'ai pas pu résister, il fallait que je le voie ! Réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un moment. Et toi-même, tu viens de dire que nous n'avions pas d'entrainement pour prévenir la rencontre avec d'autre changeur, se défendit-elle.

_ Mais vous aviez un entrainement sur ce que vous deviez faire si vous vous attachiez ! répondit fermement Cassy. Tu savais qu'il fallait t'arrêter et prévenir une de nous 3 ou tout du moins une Oméga.

_ Mais je… réussis-t-à dire Manon.

_ Qu'aurais-tu fais si les autres membres de la meute ne t'avais pas accepté ? Ou si ton attachement t'avait rejeté ? Te rend tu compte du danger au quel tu t'es exposé ? lui cria Cassy.

_ Non, je… Manon était au bord des larmes réalisant enfin.

_ Non seulement, tu t'es délibérément mise en danger en brisant toutes les règles. Mais en plus, tu as mis toute ta section en danger en rompant la formation. Elles ont du te courir après à l'aveugle pour être sur qu'il ne t'arriverait rien. Lui expliqua-t-elle plus calmement.

_ Je suis désolé, finit par dire Manon.

_ Ecoute, je peux comprendre que l'attachement soit fort et que vous n'êtes pas des machines de guerre et que par conséquent vous faîtes des erreurs. C'est normal dit-elle d'un ton compréhensif. Mais tu as volontairement mis tes sœurs en danger et ça je ne peux pas le laisser passer. On est une famille, on doit veiller les unes sur les autres tu comprends ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_ Oui, dit doucement Manon, en baissant la tête.

_ Ok. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baisé sur le dessus de la tête. Maintenant, va lui dire au revoir et tu rejoindras ta section. Elles doivent être presque arrivées à la frontière maintenant. »

Manon leva brusquement la tête vers son Alpha incrédule et celle-ci par son sourire chaleureux, qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle fit un petit signe de la tête en direction de Seth. A ce signal, Manon ne se fit pas prier et de dirigea presque en courant dans les bras de Seth. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras puis relâcha l'étreinte pour l'embrasser.

Pendant que les amoureux s'embrassaient comme si il ne se reverrait jamais, Cassy se dirigea vers l'Alpha de la meute inconnu, qu'elle avait jusque là négligé. Elle fut à peine un pat que Paul et Jared se déplacèrent pour rejoindre leur Alpha. Paul se plaçant au côté de Sam, en tant que Bêta et Jared un peu en arrière. Cassy n'y prêta pas attention puisque Jessica avait adopté le même comportement et suivit son Alpha de prêt. Cassy se plaça finalement en face de Sam.

« _ Désolé, je me suis pas présenté. Cassy, je suis au même titre que toi, l'Alpha de ma meute, lui dit-elle d'un ton calme en lui tendant la main.

_ Sam, répondit-il d'un même ton calme en lui serrant la main.

_ Il semblerait que comme nous, c'est la première fois que vous rencontrer d'autre changeur ?

_ En effet. Mais vous venez d'où ? Et qu'est ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda Sam, inquiet pour ses proches.

_ Nous sommes une meute nomade, on n'a pas vraiment de territoire précis. On en cherche un, c'est pourquoi vous avez rencontrez nos jeunes, le renseigna-t-elle. Nous recherchons un endroit pour nous établir sans crainte. Et il semblerait que l'on est décidé pour nous, conclut elle en regardant Manon et Seth, toujours dans leur bulle d'amour.

_ Il semblerait, oui, répondit Sam en fixant également les deux jeunes soucieux. Il est clair que Seth s'est imprégné de l'une des votre. »

Les deux amoureux semblèrent se rendre enfin compte que contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ils n'étaient pas seul au monde. Manon recroisa le regard de Cassy et avec un sourire désolé se détacha de Seth. Elle lui sourit puis se retourna pour se diriger vers la forêt. Elle marcha d'un pat rapidement et passa prés de Jessica. Celle-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Manon lui esquissa un léger sourire avant de se transformer et de s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Alors que Sam et la plupart des loups avaient regardé la jeune Manon partir. Ils entendirent Cassy demander d'un air absent :

« _ S'imprégner ? »

Jessica ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Cassy discutait calmement et là on dirait qu'elle était partie sur autre planète. Etant un peu en retrait par rapport à elle, Jessica avait dut mal à voir ce qui troublait tant son Alpha. L'un des loups, qu'elle avait identifié mentalement comme étant un Bêta et qui se trouvait comme elle, légèrement en retrait par rapport à son Alpha, prit la parole.

« _ C'est comme si tout à coup, on ne dépend plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'exerce l'imprégné sur nous. Elle est notre âme sœur, plus rien d'autre ne compte, sauf elle. On fera n'importe quoi pour elle. On deviendrait n'importe qui. Amant, ami, frère, celui qu'elle veut. Car il n'y a qu'elle compte à présent… »

Il lâcha ses paroles d'un souffle, le regard fixé sur Cassy, ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde du regard. Comme si ça vie en dépendait.

« _ Oh merde… fut tout ce que réussi à dire Jessica. »

Cassy tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle avait parfaitement entendu la réaction de sa Bêta. Elle s'avait pertinemment ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ce qui venait d'arriver : l'attachement. Mais toutes les conséquences, tous ce que cela allait entrainer, elle repoussa dans revers de main dans sa tête. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Sa meute… Oui, sa meute, c'était la seule chose à laquelle devait penser à présent !

« _ Il faut… dit-elle incertaine, ne pouvant toujours pas détaché son regard de lui. Il faut que l'on se mette d'accord, finit-elle par dire d'un seul souffle, ayan enfin réussit à couper le lien visuel qu'elle avait avec lui.

_ Sur quoi doit-on se mettre d'accord ? lui demanda Sam ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. »

Mais il esquissait un léger sourire au coin, conscient que la jeune Alpha était déstabilisé par son second. Au quel Cassy lui répondit en lui fusillant du regard, bien consciente elle aussi, qu'elle venait de perdre de sa crédibilité d'Alpha. Et cela l'agaçait encore plus, que les moqueries subtiles de l'Alpha en face d'elle. Elle fit une nouvelle fois le vide dans sa tête, ce qui revenait à dire chasser le jeune homme de ses pensées, pour reprendre la conversation.

« _ Eh bien, il est évidant maintenant que nos meutes sont à présent très liés, que nous le voulions ou non, réussit-elle à dire. »

A ses mots, deux grognements sonores se firent entendre, il s'agissait de Jacob et de Jessica. Eux, ne semblait prendre cette nouvelle avec joie. Mais les deux Alpha ne se préoccupèrent pas de leur interruption et continuèrent leur conversation.

« _ Serait-il possible de rencontrer vos anciens ou conseils, je ne sais pas comment vous les appeler, dit-elle d'un ton calme. Cassy semblait être redevenue elle-même.

_ Et pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

_ Parce qu'au vue de la situation, je souhaiterai leur demander s'ils accepteraient d'accepter ma meute et moi sur leur terre, répondit Cassy très lentement comme si la réponse était l'évidence même.

_ Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, en effet, dit Sam avec sourire forcé. Il était parfaitement conscient que la jeune femme le prenait pour un imbécile.

_ Bien, dans cas, dit-elle. Et elle s'approcha un peu plus d'eux passant une main sur l'arrière de son short en jeans et en retirant un stylo-feutre noir. Puis elle prit la main de Paul : Voilà, le numéro auquel vous pourrez nous joindre, expliqua-t-elle en inscrivant les chiffres sur sa main. »

Cassy savait que s'était très enfantin comme réaction, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle luttait contre pas mal de chose depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard, mais ça elle n'avait pas pu l'enfouir en elle. Il fallait qu'elle le touche ne serai ce qu'un tout petit peu. Une fois le numéro inscrit, Cassy réussit à se détacher de lui, avec une grande difficulté. Mais cela lui avait permis de se reprendre un minimum.

Sam allait ajouter quelque chose alors que l'Alpha en face de lui, se reculait un peu plus, semblant vouloir mettre une certaine distance de sécurité entre elle et Paul. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put dire quelque chose, leur attention fut d'un seul coup tournée vers la forêt.

Une louve surgit d'un seul coup de la forêt et fonça directement sur eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se transformer pour l'arrêter, Cassy bondit sur la louve et l'encercla au niveau du cou pour l'attirer au sol, provoquant ainsi la chute de la louve interceptée en plein course.

« _ Qu'est que tu croyais faire exactement ? cria Cassy à l'intention de la louve en resserrant sa prise sur encolure. »

Les Quileutes n'en revenaient pas de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Cette jeune femme venait d'arrêter et de maîtriser une louve de leur envergure en pleine course. Et tout cela sans aucune difficulté apparemment. Sam pensa alors à juste titre, que les jeunes louves n'avaient pas tord lorsqu'elles leur avaient affirmé de ne pas sous-estimé leurs aînés.

La louve donna un violent coup d'épaule à Cassy qui finit par desserrer son étreinte, et lui permis de se dégager de celle-ci. La louve d'une couleur gris clair se recula pours arriver à la même que Jessica. Elle vit son Alpha approcher vers elle, visiblement toujours aussi énervée.

« _ Ecoute Cass', tu sais que ce n'est pas facile d'accepter un attachement, tenta de la défendre Jessica. C'est sa petite sœur… conclut-elle doucement en regardant la louve.

_ Il n'y a pas eu de mal, intervint Sam, qui sentait de là où il était les vagues de fureur qui montait en Cassy. »

Mais Cassy ne semblait plus rien entendre, elle se dirigeait d'un pat déterminé vers la louve. Elle lui saisi violemment le museau pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

« _ Non, mais tu te fiche de moi, explosa Cassy. Une attaque frontale ! hurla-t-elle. Tu connais 6 manières différentes de le tuer, dit-elle en désignant Seth, toujours sans lâcher la louve du regard. Et tu me fais une basique attaque frontale ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, Faith, termina-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais… dit Jessica incrédule.

_ Moi non plus, souffla Sam avec un sourire en coin. »

Mais une fois de plus Cassy semblait ne pas les entendre et marmonna des choses comme : « Non, mais je rêve ! Une attaque frontale… N'importe quoi ! ». Elle se tourna vers Jessica, toujours un peu tendu.

« _ Retourne à la base et récupère les prospectes à la frontière. Si Manon a senti que Faith est là, elle n'a pas du aller plus loin que la frontière, lui dit-elle en désignant la louve derrière elle, qui défiait du regard la meute en face d'elle.

_ Ok, répondit Jessica. »

Elle salua les garçons d'un bref signe de tête puis se retourna pour se transformer et partir à grande fouler. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Cassy se tourna de nouveau vers Sam et plus précisément Paul. Lorsque Faith le comprit, elle grogna à sa rencontre et déguerpit vers la forêt.

« _ Il semblerait que notre rencontre se finisse ici, lança rapidement Cassy. N'oubliez pas de nous tenir au courant. Rapidement, dit-elle en regardant plus particulièrement Paul au dernier mot. »

Puis ils virent Cassy courir rapidement à la suite de celle qui semblait s'appeler Faith. Avant qu'elle ne se transforme, ils purent entendre le ton joyeux de Cassy lancer : « Tu peux toujours courir ma veille. Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

Les garçons restèrent encore quelques minutes sans bouger à regarder la forêt, comme si ils s'attendaient à ce qu'une louve surgisse encore. Puis Sam ordonna le retour chez Emily, Jacob et Jared partirent directement. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas bougé étaient Paul et Seth. Ce dernier fini par partir. Quand à Paul, il fallut que Sam pose sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il se réveille et suive son Alpha.


End file.
